


I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off

by raytoroisgodhimself



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fanfic, Frerard, Jon Walker - Freeform, Lawyer, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, My Chemical Romance References, Panic! at the Disco References, Top Pete Wentz, criminal, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytoroisgodhimself/pseuds/raytoroisgodhimself
Summary: a story about a criminal and his attorney. what could go wrong, you ask? oh, many many things.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

"good morning, ladies and gentlemen. calling the case of the people of the state of chicago versus jon. are both sides ready?" the voice of the judge booms around the courtroom.

this was a normal day for mikey way, a criminal defense lawyer, one of the best, actually. he tried not to smirk as he thought about winning a case again for what seems to be the millionth time. of course, he had lost a few, but he certainly had more wins than losses, thank god. he didn't fancy losing. he always wanted to be the best at everything he does, and perhaps being a lawyer was a risky choice for a job, the whole concept of it revolved around winning and losing- and oh yeah, serving justice to the wronged, or something like that. you would think that mikey chose this job for the reason being the latter but nope, he chose this job simply to win every single case he had, and his goal was deemed successful, for the most part.

time passed and it was time for the jury to decide whether or not mikeys client, jon walker, aka his best friend, was guilty or not. he silently waited, his foot bouncing up and down, anxious for the results. he checked his watch, looking if five minutes has passed, it has not. he seemed more anxious than his client jon, who was just staring at the ground. jon suddenly turned to mikey and said,

"um, do you think we won?" mikeys eyes widened. did he think they won?

"yes!" mikey said a little too loud, causing the people near them look their way. he lowered his voice, "yes, I worked very hard on this case and I not letting myself lose to some one-time-winning shit paste."

jon looked at him wide-eyed. mikey blushed a bit and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"ah, too far?" he asked, biting his lip. jon nodded quietly. mike assumed the conversation was over so he faced the front again as he noticed that the jury were all nodding to the judge.

"will the jury foreperson please stand? has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?" the judge said, shutting the people whispering at the back up. mikey pried himself to sit tall and look confident as he waited for the judge to continue.

the foreperson answered, "yes."

the clerk took the verdict form from the foreperson and handed it to the judge. the judge read it silently before handing it back to the clerk for the reading of the verdict.

"the jury finds the defendant not guilty." the clerk said, mikey's eyes widening as he tried not to smile and jump around. _i won i won i won!_ he thought to himself. he looked over at jon who was already smiling and giving him a thimbs up. mikey smiled a little and gave his best friend a sneaky little thumbs up. he couldnt believe that he won that. well, he could. he's mikey way, a winner.

"the jury is thanked and excused. the court is adjourned." the judge said, banging his gavel before he stood up to leave. everyone else followed his actions and started to leave themselves. at that moment, mikey and jon jumped up and hugged each other real tight.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" jon exclaimed loudly, making sure the opposing side was watching. they were, rolling their eyes as they walked out. mikey let himself smile and hug his friend back.

"no problem, dude. you're lucky i helped you for free. i usually charge a large amount for the thing you did."

"i told you, i didn't do it!" jon said, letting mikey go. mikey rolled his eyes.

"i know, i know. now lets get some ice cream, i saw an ice cream parlor on the way here" jon nodded excitedly, helping mikey with his stuff before walking out the court with him.

as they walked to the parking lot, a big red firetruck zoomed past them, followed by police cars and several ambulances heading to the direction of the city bank. mikey opened his car and got in tapping the steering wheel as he waited for jon to come in and sit shotgun. jon stared after the vehicles before getting in.

"sheesh, did you see how many squad cars drove past us?" jon said as he put his seatbelt on. mikey shrugged, turning on the ignition. "well, it was a lot. i wonder what happened."

"i don't know." mikey said, backing out the lot.

"fuck you, i was asking a rhetorical question, dumbass."

"well sorry. but FYI, this dumbass just saved you from staying in the slammers for twelve years."

"wow, okay."

after that, they just got some ice cream and binge-watched some movies in mikeys luxurious condo, mikey getting an unnerving feeling bubbling in his stomach, it getting stronger the more movies they finished. it was as if something bad was going to happen, as if he was about to lose to something but he could'nt quite put a finger in. either way, he ignored the feeling and soon, it was out of his head, getting drowned out by thoughts related to work, and that plumber he hired for monday at noon.

**Author's Note:**

> aa sorry for the mistakes !! feel free to point them out so i can correct them.


End file.
